


Weakness is my Brand

by littlechivalry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad Jokes to the rescue, Gen, Kidnapping, Wrote this for funsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechivalry/pseuds/littlechivalry
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped, Stiles gets rescued
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	Weakness is my Brand

“There is no way you could have made it past my guards! Regardless, you cannot defeat me. I am like unto a god. I am the devourer of worlds. I’m unstoppable!”  
“Well, hi unstoppable,” Noah Stilinski said, walking into the room, holding his gun aimed squarely at the sorcerer. “I’m dad.”  
Stiles groaned loudly through his gag.  
“You okay, son,” his dad called over, never taking his eyes off of the robe-clad figure in the corner.  
Stiles nodded, then shook his head.  
“Well, which is it?”  
Stiles shrugged as much as he could in the ropes. 

\-- 

“I can’t believe you used a hostage situation to make a dad joke,” Stiles grumbled half under his breath.  
“If you think I didn’t have it completely under control the whole time, you don’t know your old man as well as you think you do. And besides, there was no way I was gonna pass up an opening like that.”  
Stiles grinned and slung his arm over his dad’s shoulder, letting the sheriff take some of his weight as they made their way out of the cave.  
“That’s what she said, dad. That’s what she said.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing. I had the idea in my head and had to get it out. i couldn't help myself.


End file.
